


Vangelis

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Blade Runner, Biting, Blade Runner - Freeform, Blade Runner AU, Blade Runner Kara, Breast Play, Breasts, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Erotica, F/F, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Machine AU, Mind Fuck, Oral Sex, Replicant Lena, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Tasteful Anal, Vaginal Fingering, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: An Homage to Ridley Scott's 'Blade Runner' | Kara is called to the headquarters and private estate of Alexander Luthor, the owner of L Corp and the genius mind behind what people call 'Replicants', synthetic creations made to look and register almost exactly like humans. They are a cheap and efficient source of labour to help sustain the technological paradise that the Earth has now become. Kara is a Blade Runner, a hunter of rogue and troublesome Replicants and tasked to 'retire' them. She has a test, called Voight Kampff, which thus far has been the only way to differentiate a Replicant from a real Human, and Luthor has asked her to test it on one of his latest models of Replicant. But first, he wishes her to test a positive before he provides her with the negative.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 179





	Vangelis

An owl swooped from one end of the long and grandiose room to the next, spoiling Kara’s concentration about the scale of it all.

She’d seen the architecture of all shapes and sizes around nowadays; work took her between slums and the high-rise clusters alike, but this was something different entirely. The whole building – if you could call it a building at all – looked like a pyramid made by an alien species. Large monoliths juddered from the top of the lower roof and soared into the air before slanting like jigsaw pieces, creating a modern crown over the last echelons of the building. And all this, visible out of the massive window, or hole in the wall that was greeting Kara as she waited. Only she was in the room, along with the owl, awaiting someone else to show her why she was here or where she would go. She’d been asked for without any details at all.

Despite all of her visits to companies and corporations during her time as a police officer and after, she’d never seen a place so different from the rest. Looking down, over the balcony of the window, Kara couldn’t even see the ground anymore.

She decided immediately she didn’t seem to like it up here. Whoever had designed this place must have been tasked with creating something godlike. The closest she could come to was Mount Olympus.

“Do you like our owl?” Someone said, finally.

Kara turned around to see her; a tall and slender woman, slightly taller than herself in her heels and Kara in flats and in a most illustrious dress that caught the setting sun to look almost chrome and not black at all. The whole thing was angular (even the chest made her breasts look almost like polygons), the shoulders were almost blades, the sleeves of gorgeous black as if sprayed on and the curves of the dress hugging the woman’s figure so tightly and elegantly, Kara had to almost bite her lip to stop her face giving any emotion away. She tried so desperately to have her expression show nothing, to appear that stoic and solemn attaché she always was. She had a job to do, had even been requested to do so, and she was not here to allow her body to distract her from that.

Still, she looked to the owl on the other side of the room now and then back to the sudden woman. “It’s artificial?” Kara had to ask, not just because of her own misgivings to the fact that almost everything was becoming artificial now, but because this seemed like the kind of place, the kind of palace, that had artificial everything living in the walls and all around. It made Kara feel almost uncomfortable.

The red staining the woman’s lips caught all the lights around her beautifully, creating crimson sparkles around her mouth, perfectly complementing the dark edges of her eyes and the material her dress was made of. Not leather, not nylon, not anything Kara could make out. But it was so opposite to her own haggard and degraded overcoat. The big and flared up collar around her neck flattened a little as the woman stomped towards her.

“Of course it is,” the woman affirmed in a clipped yet melodic tone – the room carried her voice off in an echo like a whisked away maiden. The woman’s face looked so young, so perfect, Kara felt hotter under the coat.

“Must be expensive,” she retorted as the woman came closer to her, observing the entire blonde now that she stood closer.

“Very,” came again, clipped and precise, as if practised a lot with all who came into the room, who spotted the owl. “I’m Lena,” she nodded her head down with respect, taking Kara aback, but sensing something there, some emotion the woman couldn’t eradicate.

“Kara...”

There wasn’t a moment silence between them now, Lena looked curious, almost downright inquisitive now that she had Kara’s name and her face fully in view, away from the shine of sunset behind her. She moved to the side with perfect fluidity. The way her arms swayed around her sides was like a painting; Lena’s hair was done up, into a flowing bun atop her head to create a doubled over fringe that had been perfectly crafted by whoever had done it for her. Unless... Could she had made herself up like this? So perfectly and beautifully all at once? Kara didn’t think it possible next to her dishevelled and grubby attire. There was she, withered and a little half-cut, and Lena, like an action figure made of something, not flesh and bone. Her words played on her mind.

“It seems you feel our work is not a benefit to the public...” Lena spoke, matter-of-factly, with an overtone of judgement on the tip of her very poignant tongue. She’d moved fully to the side now, still standing prim and proper yet and eagerly awaiting Kara’s response. Kara had to roll her eyes at this, for she’d had it for a long time in her line of work.

Yet she chose her next words carefully, safe really offending Lena.

“Replicants are the same as any other machine...” Kara explained, not wanting to share her views so hiding behind what had been instilled in her as a Blade Runner. It had been years thinking this, removing her own personal misgivings from the job, reminding herself that she was not much different to a mechanic, albeit a little more visceral in her methodology and her clientele. “They’re either a benefit or a hazard,” she continued, using Lena’s own words to better accommodate her. “If they’re a benefit, it’s not my problem.”

Lena’s expression did not change; neither did Kara’s really, aside from her sigh and the rolling of her eyes. She didn’t want to express much on this. But Lena moved on almost instantaneously.

“Can I ask you a personal question?” She asked all too quickly. Kara looked up at her in the eyes, seeing them shine in the strange lighting of the hall.

Yet Kara waited a moment. “Sure,” she gave, her and Lena both not blinking at all.

Another short spell of silence, with Kara unsure exactly what was going through the woman’s mind, what she could want to ask almost immediately after getting her views on her work. Both should have been shouting already, yet Kara found every inch of Lena to be perfectly calm, the same visage remaining from when she’d entered the hall.

“Have you ever retired a human by mistake?”

Kara was lost for words for a moment, unsure where she even was. Lena’s voice... The echo that carried it around the massive space, the way she was talking too and what about, and the speed of it. All seemed designed to rattled her completely to the bone. She had to calm down, had to think a little more clearly and not let her body be rattled so.

“No,” she confessed to Lena truthfully. She had to sit down now, letting Lena tower over her all the more.

There was again, almost no break in speaking, as Lena shot back a reply as if she didn’t even need to think. “But in your position that is a risk...”

“Is this to be an Empathy Test?” A man this time, his voice carried so much more loudly than Lena’s had when she had first entered the hall. He was bald, his face sharp and the curves almost like angles around his bottle-like glasses. His suit was black too, yet tinted with a hint of malevolent green to match his sleek and almost sleazy smile. His feet beat the glass-marble ground as he walked at a leisurely pace towards Lena and Kara at the table. Kara felt the need to get up as he got closer. “Capillary dilation of the so-called ‘Blush Response’?” He asked Kara, smiling all the more famously.

He looked to be dressed for an occasion far grander than this. “Fluctuation of the... Pupil? Involuntary dilation of the iris...”

Kara would spare him the continuous guessing, as she assumed he was, flexing his ego and knowledge over all the science of it. The only science Kara needed was the test. “We call it Voight Kampff for short,” she standardised for him.

“Miss Kara, Doctor Alexander Luthor...” Lena introduced, Alexander almost completely ignored her. Kara reached a conclusion that Lena must have been his assistant, his secretary, or even maid at the least.

Lex’s glasses glinted in the light, making Kara recoil as she was blinded. His smile was nauseating.

“Demonstrate it,” he demanded of Kara, walking between her and Lena, blocking the beautiful view with a hideous one. Kara didn’t like it immediately. “I want to see it work.” He wouldn’t even address her at all by name.

“Where’s the subject?” Kara asked, her voice flattening, truly void of expression. She felt just like an ordinary worker, not someone to be worked with.

“I want to see it work on a person,” Lex demanded again. “I want to give you a negative before I provide you with a positive.”

“What’s that going to prove?”

Lex smiled once more, pushing the edge of his glasses up the length of his nose a little, feeling very smart. “Indulge me...”

“On you?” Kara asked.

“Try her...” Lex tilted his head backwards, referring to Lena. The black-haired woman looked so small now, must have felt it too.

“It’s too bright in here,” Kara noted, but as the two others moved, the lights dimmed and the balcony was soon and gradually obscured at the push of a button from Lex at the table. Lena assumed a position on the other side as Lex remained to stand, allowing Kara to sit where she had been before. The sunset behind Lena was muted by black enough to make her appear angelic to Kara.

The whole thing now turned into oil upon water, something more solid flowing in something far less tangible. Kara felt as if she was sedated, the radiant energy and decorum these people exhumed was almost thick in the air. Lena sat down as a model, as a painting, while Lex cupped one set of fingers in the other behind his back. Even his voice echoed off of the walls, what they were made out of Kara couldn’t begin to fathom a guess. She set up her machine on the table, just in front of her and it sprang to life, the long antenna spouting out of the folded metal, with an airbag beginning to churn to life, measured as slowly as a breathing apparatus. Kara flicked up the reading camera from the pronged antenna and framed it so that Lena’s iris was perfectly framed from across the table. The light was perfect now, and Kara became engrossed in the setup, she hardly noticed anything else, especially Lex peering over her judgementally.

“Do you mind if I smoke?” Lena asked, her voice another echo on the nonexistent wind muffling through.

Kara answered almost automatically. “It won’t affect the test...” she told Lena, who took a stoke from the small cigarette box in front of her and flicked her lighter aflame to the side. Lex was smiling, Kara could tell. “Alright I’m gonna ask you a series of questions,” Kara began, as monotonously as she had done no doubt hundreds if not thousands of times. “Just relax and answer them as simply as you can.”

On the monitor in front of her, Kara could see Lena’s eye, in enhanced magnification, blinking a couple of times before she looked up and saw the lights inside of the real things. It was as if there was something there. Lena looked gorgeous, even by human standards, with those lights in her now cat-like eyes. A few beeps and bops sounded from the analogue technology. But it was time to begin.

“It’s your birthday, and someone gives you a calfskin wallet...”

“I wouldn’t accept it,” Lena replied all too quickly. “Also, I report the person who gave it to me to the police.”

“You’ve got a little boy, he shows you his butterfly collection, plus the killing jar...”

A puff of smoke came before Lena and Kara as if trying to make the dark-haired woman all the more beautiful and alluring. She puffed again. “I take him to the doctor.”

“You’re watching television, and suddenly you realise there’s a wasp crawling up your arm...”

“I’d kill it,” she snapped.

“You’re reading a newspaper, you come across a full-page nude photo of a girl...”

“Is this testing whether I’m a lesbian or a Replicant, Miss Kara?” Lena snapped again, her face unchanging but the tone of her voice making Kara almost want to unravel. The melody of even her raised voice was enough to tear the detective to absolute pieces. But she couldn’t let that come out from her face. She had to play strong, cool, and even resolute.

“Just answer the questions please, Lena,” Kara asked, as nicely as she could. Lex almost audibly laughed at her side. “You show it to your husband, he likes it so much he hangs it on your bedroom wall...”

Lena kept smoking, the puffs of smoke turning almost blue against the black muted sunlight piercing through behind her as if a halo. Kara soon got lost in it, seeing this beautiful woman in front of her having to answer these questions, and Kara having to ask them. Lex next to her soon disappeared the longer they were all there – Kara tuned it all out, and only focused on Lena, answering in spurts; sometimes she answered as quickly as she could, whereas others she took her time, always changing the pace of the slightly menacing interview. Kara toned it out and did her job until they soon arrived at the end of the whole ordeal. Kara felt her lips twinge with a smile but Lena was not showing as much emotion.

“Why not?”

“I should be enough for him.”

“One more question,” Kara finally had the privilege to say. “You’re watching a stage play. A banquet is in progress, the guests are enjoying an appetiser or raw oysters. The entre consists of boiled dog...”

Lena took a final puff and dropped the cigarette into the ashtray she’d been using the entire time. Yet she gave no answer at all, not for the longest time. She was solemn and almost humble as if a game had ended and she’d been the loser. A stiff and yet disappointing silence came between the two until eventually, it was Lex who spoke, breaking his spell of nothingness.

“Could you... Step out for a moment please, Lena?” He asked her after seeing the static taking over Kara’s monitor. There were no demands this time, he asked her.

Lena left, almost skipping down the row of pillars and lights as Kara turned to look at Lex with anger obviously behind her face. She expected him to be proud of himself, visibly so, but he looked rather normal. She was surprised, he had won, from where she was sitting at least. “Thank you, Lena,” he called after the girl as she almost ran out.

“She’s a Replicant, isn’t she?” Kara told him plainly. Now the smile came across his face, now he was proud, now Kara looked so stupid for thinking the woman was human. How could she? What was it that kept her so concealed?

“I’m impressed,” Lex boasted, Kara unsure if he meant at her or Lena. “How many questions does it take to usually spot one?”

“I don’t get it, Luthor.”

“How _many _questions?”

“Twenty, thirty, usually cross-referenced.”

“It took more than a hundred for Lena, didn’t it?” He boasted yet again, obviously pleased by the result.

“She doesn’t even know?”

“She’s beginning to suspect I think...” Lex mused, looking back to where Lena had left. He looked like a serial killer to Kara, she was downright disturbed by it. By everything too, not just Lex or his ego pulsing out of his head like an overripe tumour, or how many questions it had taken for Lena to finally fuck up on. It was science, mad science. Kara wanted to get up and punch Luthor in the jaw, to destroy his crystalline glasses and stab him with the shards. She felt like an idiot and a bigoted, close-minded idiot at that.

“_Suspect_?” Kara freaked out at his answer. “How can it not know what it is?” She followed, almost annoyed at herself for now backtracking and referring to Lena as ‘It’. She wasn’t, but she was, but she wasn’t, was she?

Lex tilted to the side of the table and his body changed, obviously taking offence to the slur she’d used. “Commerce,” he stated flatly. “Is our goal here at L Corp, ‘More Human, Than Human’ is our motto, Lena is an experiment, nothing more,” he elaborated.

Kara could not understand any of it now, less than ever.

“We began to recognise in them, strange obsessions. After all, they are emotionally experienced, with only a few years with which to store up the experiences which you and I take for granted,” Lex explained more, letting it all make sense in Kara’s mind, and it did at the rate he was explaining it. The current models, all those who had come before, all were flawed and so fleeting. This was different. This was almost human. “If we... gift them, the past. We create a cushion or, a pillow for their emotions and, consequently, we can control them better...”

He was no longer explaining, he was now excusing. He was trying to convince Kara that he was right, and that mankind had not meddled enough. Surely her own existence, her job and role in society was enough evidence to remind people that they had meddled enough.

“Memories...” Kara concluded. “You’re talking about memories!”

“It’s the dark corners, the little shadowy places that makes you interesting, Kara,” Lex continued to explain, looking very pleased with himself as he paced to and fro, in the end sitting down on the table, on the corner of it and tossing one leg over the other. “Gutsy emotions on a wet road on an autumn night... The change of seasons... The sweet guilt after masturbation.”

Kara grimaced in disgust, getting up as the machine shut down and folded into the small packet it was in begin with. She made an audible grunt at his machination and stood before him. “Jesus fucking Christ, Luthor.”

She folded up her equipment into her bag again and looked ready to leave. “So where do you get them, the memories?”

“In the case of Lena, I simply copied and regenerated cells from the brain of my sister... Lena remembers what my sister remembers...”

Kara grabbed her bag, and eyed Lex coldly, as if he had opened an upturned grave, or as if he had arranged his own funeral. “You know, I saw an old movie once,” she told Lex, her stark emotion gone again and left with just judgment, she still had plenty of that. “The guy had bolts in his head...”

* * *

The elevator creaked toward the ninety-seventh floor, up and up, slowly and hauntingly. It made her all the more sickly to her stomach as she steadily increased in altitude. Lex’s words and ego continued to play upon her thoughts, spiralling around and around, making her all the more furious. She’d never be back there, no matter how many Replicants came from that shitty company, no matter how advanced they were or how human-like they became. ‘More Human, Thank Human’, she had to laugh. Lex Luthor could go fuck himself. Pompous windbag he was.

The shadows began to dance, began to play, in a very much human way, in a very much unnatural way. Kara stopped, standing directly in the corner of the elevator as it slowly rose floor by floor to number ninety-seven. She reached for her gun, taking out the oversized piece of tech into one hand – a hand cannon crafted purely for Blade Runners. Still, the elevator creaked upward in a very distinct fashion, paining Kara’s ears.

As the doors opened, Kara practically jolted from her skin as soon as she saw her. From the shadows of the dim and bleak corridor – Lena. She lowered the gun, suddenly shaking beyond belief.

“I’m sorry...”

Kara didn’t say anything at all, silently telling Lena to follow as she moved toward her own door, still shaking uncontrollably so. She was shaking so much it almost hurt her. Fumbling, she returned the gun to its holster and tried to pry her wallet out of her pants’ pocket, and her hands still shaking so violently. Nothing of Lena had changed since the moment she had met her. A Replicant. Her lips so shiny, and the connection between them now so perplexingly, disgustingly, elegant. Kara couldn’t focus at all, drunk on the moment now and then. Fuck it, fuck everything.

Her cards fell from her wallet upside down and tumbled onto the hard flooring, scattering all over the place. She cursed under her breath and leaned down to pick them all up, but Lena was already down, knelt under and grabbing the cards to Kara’s surprise.

“Let me help you...” She said just the same as she had done in the Pyramid, just the same as Lex had designed her, memories implanted from his sister. The whole thing almost made Kara want to throw up

“What, do I look like I need help?” She asked the Replicant. Lena didn’t say anything in retort, only looking at Kara as if she was disappointed, yet still offering the cards she’d gathered for Lena. The whole thing seemed almost perverted as if Lena was filling her role that Lex had given her. Kara took the cards and tried not to say anything else at all.

Lena’s whole body changed, like the flip of a coin and she stared into the side of Kara’s face, the blonde trying to ignore all of it and just have the woman leave before something terrible was said to the other, or before something insanely Replicant transpired. The machines were gifted with extremely powerful strength, even the new ones, even Lena would be.

“I don’t know why he told you what he did...”

“Talk to him,” Kara told her flatly, so swiftly because she did not want to get into _that_ of all things. She stepped into the mess that was her own apartment all too quickly, she needed something to take the edge off. Lena was not leaving and Kara could hear her stepping inside too, her large a muffled coat brushing against the door frame.

Kara couldn’t look at her, her body was on fire. She went directly to the cocktail cabinet, tossing her Blade Runner jacket onto the bed, where the rest of her mess was located. Lena didn’t know where to sit at all. Kara had to grunt, gesturing her to sit among the mess.

“He wouldn’t see me...” Lena told her, forcing another sigh from Kara.

“I’m gonna have a drink,” she told Lena, warning her in a way that she was letting her walls down, relinquishing her edge and needing to soften up, but her tongue kept going. “You want one?”

Lena smiled. “Yes please,” she returned, but then considered Kara as if having to wonder why the woman was being so flippant with her. She found her answer in no time, spotting the signature blaster in the holster at the woman’s hip. “You think I’m a Replicant... Don’t you?” Kara didn’t answer. “Look!” She asked, holding a picture in her hand for Kara to see, hopefully, she would be dissuaded.

Kara looked with a drink in her hand, seeing Lena’s face slightly smiling, seeing the picture of her and a much younger Lex in her hand with who could have been their mother. Lex Luthor’s words echoed in Kara’s mind from the Pyramid.

“It’s me with my family, see?” Lena tried to explain. The fact that Lex was even there made Kara want to scream at her, to throw her to the bed and ‘retire’ her to prevent her from going rogue at all.

The blonde Blade Runner took her to the bed, sitting down and handing her the drink anyway. She was angry beyond belief, and yet now she was almost sad, taking all the pity on the woman. What Lex had said was totally ringing true. She was beginning to suspect, and yet trying to convince herself that she was still real. Kara knew for a fact she wasn’t.

“You remember when you were about six? And the girl in school snuck you into an empty building through the basement window?”

“What? I said...” Lena went to fight, not just yet more questions from the Voight Kampff test, but insinuating her sexuality. But as she looked into Kara’s eyes, she found herself calming down, even more so when the blonde reached for and held her hand. “Yes.”

“You were going to play Doctor, going to compare. She showed you hers, then you chickened out because you got nervous or embarrassed, and you ran out?” Kara asked, not keeping the clipped and formal tone she took with the test. Instead, she was consoling, almost lovely with how she delivered these next few questions, trying not to upset Lena.

“But...” Lena replied, wondering just how...

“Remember the bush outside your window with the spider in it?” The blonde asked next, forcing Lena to look up. She didn’t notice the way Kara was staring at her. “Green body, orange legs... you watched her build a web all summer?” Kara continued. Lena could not claw her eyes away from Kara now, her eyes transfixed on the woman, and as they looked at each other continuously, Kara noticed the lights in Lena’s eyes once again, seeing the glow beneath the iris that had been there before, during the test in the Pyramid.

“Yes,” Lena again said plainly, her words slowing gradually. Her voice was getting very small further and further, they went.

“One day there was an egg on the web...” Lena nodded faintly at that, Kara’s grip getting tighter on her hands, her own voice slowing and becoming less invested in what she was saying, getting lost in Lena’s eyes before her.

“After a while, the egg hatched and hundreds of baby spiders came out and ate her. That made quite an impression on me, Miss Kara...”

“You still don’t get it...”

Lena couldn’t risk giving it away, her expression was perfectly tuned to look surprised, confused, unable to fathom what Kara was talking about. The memories were Lena’s, her own, she didn’t know them to be anything else to her at all. She was real, always had been.

“No... I don’t...”

Kara chuckled to herself, grabbing the drink and sipping a large and obnoxious gulp. The images of Lena smoking back in the large room as she administered the test played upon her mind. Only now she realised that not only was she holding Lena’s hand, but Lena had, in turn, placed her own hand atop of the stack, and was holding onto Kara as much as Kara was holding onto her. The jab she’d delivered at the question of the nude woman in the newspaper... Kara laughed again, but only at herself.

“He’s very proud of them... He ran them on a scanner for me,” Kara confessed, still smiling. Lena was not smiling.

At this point, Kara finally noticed it.

Lena wasn’t smiling, nor was she frowning. She wasn’t angry, nor upset, nor any emotion that Kara thought inevitable by the conversation of trying to make the woman realise she was a Replicant after all. Nothing was placid on her face at all, only a look of longing that Lena had been presenting now for some time. Kara looked into her eyes, seeing nothing out of the ordinary she wouldn’t see from any non-human. It was the most bizarre, but most intoxicating look Kara had ever seen in another person... a machine.

She couldn’t help herself, couldn’t stop herself from gradually edging herself forward, her lips parting, opening for Lena’s which had done the exact same for her own, expecting and waiting for it. They kissed like water, so slowly, fully focusing on the other and trying desperately to get a full taste as they explored their mouths together. Silence fell over them like a wave, only the bustling of Lena as Kara’s hands demanded she surrender her huge coat, shedding it like skin. After that was gone, Kara held her cheeks, wanting more but holding her close. The flesh was perfect, her touch was fresh and her jawline a handle to be held; Kara needed it, needed to touch her. Opposite hands came to opposite shoulders, and the Lena needed to touch, needed to explore. Had she been with a woman before? Kara didn’t dare ask, but soon decided she must have, with how the tides were turning upon an instant. The dynamic changed and Lena found herself as they kissed more, her hands coming to Kara’s chin, her face, then back to her shoulders again and then lower still, pulling out the shirt from the clasp of Kara’s belt, wanting it pulled out and off. She fumbled all the buttons; her body was shaking. Kara’s was doing the same, her stomach performing somersaults, her mind killing itself over and over. She didn’t even know she was a Replicant. Did she know now? Did she trust Kara’s conclusion? Her evidence? Did it mean anything to Lena? The kissing was an enigma, the reasons behind it all subterfuge. Kara didn’t care. She helped Lena pull out her shirt and tugged at her own tie because, sure enough, Lena was climbing on top of her like a fucking mountain, like a childhood rocking horse. Lena wanted to be on top of it, whatever Kara was to her now. The tie had to go quickly – Lena worked the buttons out in the end, ripping them apart like flies with wings. She arrived at the collar and quickly broke off the kiss if only to grab Kara’s glasses and hold them.

“Where should I put these?” She asked.

“Anywhere,” Kara almost yelled at her between husky breaths. “Come here.”

She reached to place the glasses on the cluttered bedside table, and gave her lips back to Kara once more, leaning her back, and her hands wandering again. Kara fell to the messy bedding, letting Lena sit back up, now straddling her. Kara’s face was ablaze, blushing and waiting as Lena began to remove her jacket, even her blouse until they were both topless aside from their bras. The blonde wanted to lean up again, have her teeth and lips wander all over the tops of the woman’s breasts, but Lena pinned her to the bed, almost leering now as she grew more and more excited.

Kara moved her wrists, Lena’s hands coming to pin them down, her mouth magnetising to Kara’s neck and biting down, kissing once more all over. The blonde let out a rather audible moan as Lena ravished her neck. She couldn’t tell when she began, but the bottom woman noticed her hips bucking, thrusting forward and back to meet Lena’s core. Not only that, (and Kara had to almost muffle herself, to bite down on her lip) but Lena was thrusting back.

Things were becoming hotter by the second, Kara unable to bring herself to stop them at all; she was at Lena’s mercy and loving being there not able at to return to the strength she’d had at Luthor’s Pyramid. She didn’t want it, she wanted Lena on top, both gradually becoming more and more naked in the palpable silence of her dingy and fucked up apartment.

_More Human, Than Human_. Lex could go fuck himself, him and his company, their methodology and ideology behind making the Replicants, behind giving them memories and all the rest. Yet the words played on Kara all the more she didn’t even realise what was happening to her.

She wriggled when she noticed Lena had moved, was not climbing her hands to Kara’s belt and was grabbing hurriedly with wanting hands to get it off, her pants too. It all had to go, Lena wanted it all on the bed and open to her. Kara made a noise, as if to move, to scurry up and away in her shame but Lena pinned her to the bed again, pressing Kara down by the centre of her upper chest, her fingers coming to her lips as with the other hand she fumbled at the belt. She’d get rid of it one-handed if she had to; nothing could keep this belt on.

“What are you...”

“Shhhh... It’s okay, Kara,” Lena told her, her finger slipping between two lips and crawling inside of Kara’s mouth. It tantalised her, almost exactly how she liked it. How the fuck did Lena know? Kara melted to the finger, suckling on it like a straw, the edge of food. She gave it all her mouth, as Lena whipped her belt from the buckle and snapped the buttons of her pants off, standing.

She backed away just a touch from the bed, her hands reaching for behind her back, to the clasp of her bra to remove it. “Get them off...” Lena ordered, looking down to the break in Kara’s pants and her black velvet knickers underneath.

The pants were easy, and Kara worked as fast as lightning, but she couldn’t dare remove what was left, even as she lay there, helpless and a slave to stare at Lena’s completely naked top half. Her breasts... They were perfect... And not just in Kara’s own mind; this fact steeled in her brain that Lena was not human, she was designed and made and had a serial number somewhere on her person like any other consumer good. Lena’s breasts were exactly identical, Kara could make it out even at a glance. There were no abnormalities between them. They were the same size and same shape, all the way from the position of her inviting nipples to the curvature of the underneath.

Yet the more Kara observed, silently, the less she cared anymore.

“Well...?” Lena asked, looking down to Kara’s panties, so deeply black against the blushed flesh tones of her gorgeous skin.

Kara couldn’t say a word, yet less could she remove them. She even had her socks off, scattered on the floor like wrappers, but she couldn’t. She coiled up, almost smiling at Lena bounced atop her again and reached with her hand to the lower part of the madam’s abdomen. They locked eyes again, Lena’s still shining underneath, the noir-like dark beauty that made Kara wet to the touch. Her breath hitched, her body turned to jelly and she lay there almost motionless while Lena began to stroke her hair. With her free hand, the dark-haired woman reached below, finding the filly lace of the hem of Kara’s underwear. Her breasts rested on top of Kara’s skin and made her heart want to explode. She laughed in her own embarrassment, but Lena didn’t take away her hand as it sunk underneath the velvet.

The next touch was a system shock that made Kara’s inner computer frazzle. Lena’s fingers graced her sex, finding her dimensions and beginning to note them in her mind. Kara’s moan was euphoric, making Lena smile on top of her. She reached for the blonde’s hand and guided it to her breast.

“You can touch these if you’d like... I can assure you they’re real... Or whatever you think is real...” Lena told her, not joking or trying to do anything but drive home a point. They were real, they weren’t real. Lena was real, she wasn’t real.

Lena was real, she wasn’t real.

It didn’t matter; how she was touching Kara’s sex was real, the emotions and the drive behind it real, the want to make her feel loved and moved, very real. Kara’s mind was in the same state as her body, all thoughts of the disgusting Lex Luthor removed from her mind as it pickled itself stupid, as Lena all the while moved little adorable circles with her middle two fingers over the parting opening of Kara’s sensual flower, coaxing it to wet for her. Kara moaned, a huffy non-response as Lena played her labia and clitoris like modern instruments, gently touching her beautifully, slathering wetness all over. Eventually, she parted the way Kara’s panties blocked, and before the blonde could move on the bed, reaching and groping for Lena’s literally perfect bosom.

More moans followed, Kara calling out the woman’s name until all went uncontrollable, the flesh of Kara’s sex heating up. Lena kissed her again, needing her upper lips while her fingers dominated her lower ones. Once she had that, making Kara blush profusely, then Lena parted her labia and folds and plunged her fingers into the wetness dampening her fingertips.

Kara felt like liquid gold. Lena couldn’t believe how incredible she felt, both on top and inside of her. The sensations constricting all around her fingers made her only want to kiss Kara more, and the woman, ever so open, loved the treatment she got from the lady in dark. The wetness caked her hand, between her fingers as she slid in and out of the Blade Runner, her thumb still tribbing across Kara’s clitoris sweetly. It was enough to make the woman under shiver and buckle. Kara was reeling all too quickly, her sex forcing her legs to shudder too. She found her backbone yet though, she found her body within her; she rushed up, pushing Lena upward and kissing her dearly, desperately, reaching for her hand between her legs.

Her body kept on saying silently, begging, ordering, all she could, silently through the language in her eyes – ‘Keep fucking touching me.’

Lena did, and Kara bucked her hips to meet her fingers. She was up again, cupping Lena in her arms, her lips coming to her nipples and biting them to within an inch of the woman’s life. Lena cried out, but did not stop fingering her love, did not stop pleasuring her as best she could. The blonde’s mind was racing, a hundred miles an hour with a thousand different thoughts coming and going too fast for her to comprehend, to compute. She reached for Lena’s hand, pulling it from her own sex and right up to her mouth. Her tongue came from behind her teeth and she licked at her own wetness between Lena’s perfect fingertips. Who cared if she wasn’t human, if she was a Replicant, Kara could not get enough of this even if she tried to not want it.

But she wanted much, much more. She kissed Lena again, the wetness smearing between both their lips and the shining, gorgeous red smudging all over. The sparkling perfection of it was destroyed, and Lena’s hair had begun to fray out of the top bun it was in. Kara tore at it rapidly all of a sudden until it was nothing was curtains made of beautiful and rushed crimps. It was frizzy, but beautifully so. Lena was laughing, and pushed Kara back down; Lena could tell what she wanted but the blonde would wait for her, she’d have to, especially when Lena was lifting Kara’s legs up, parting them and pulling away the remains of black velvet panties until nothing could obscure her entrance into the woman’s angelic sex presented so incredibly in front of her. The wetness oozed and trickles down the curvature of Kara’s ass, down to the bedding and all things underneath her.

“What are you..!”

Lena didn’t need to interrupt her with words, her tongue suddenly diving between the folds of Kara’s lower lips did it for her. She got to work quickly, still holding up the plumpness of Kara’s thighs, pushing her legs back and giving her all the space to work with. She licked and sucked at Kara’s flesh perfectly as if she did it all the time. _Is this testing whether I’m a Replicant, or a lesbian, Miss Kara?_ Kara was almost laughing under moans of pure and unfathomable ecstasy, her body tensing and seizing all around her from the pleasure and going limp the next second. Her chest rose and fell, she had to shuffle quickly to get her bra off (luckily it opened from the front like an automatic door). Lena crouched at the floor, Kara could see when she heaved herself up, grabbing her legs around in a chokehold and giving Lena more strength with which to use. Her tongue was a dream, a wet one even, Kara was creaming like dairy before her, unable to escape the forced breaths that escaped her ragged lungs. She gave all of herself to Lena, letting her lick and eat it all at once again and again for her. It was so raw, so unadulterated. Kara barely noticed how soon Lena’s body began to shiver too.

They were both enjoying it, Kara’s eyes forced themselves shut at regular intervals when Lena hit the most pleasant spot for her. Synapses fired off like machine guns, blasters shooting Kara continuously with each lick Lena delivered to her folds, parting them on either side of her tongue. Raw flesh trickled and watered like plant life and Kara couldn’t cope. Her hand reached out, and suddenly she was holding the cool and collected back of Lena’s head, her fingers disappearing in frizz of black hair.

She heard a loud snap crackle the air, and a moan hit her folds. Lena had spanked herself. She did it again when Kara’s hand did not move, getting more and more into the mood. Kara dared to open her eyes over the rubbing, washing pleasure painting her body and saw Lena rubbing and hitting her own rump, again and again striking her ass as she licked and smothered herself in Kara’s sex.

The blonde’s mind went only one place – her bedside drawer...

“Do you... Do you want something for that?” Kara asked, parting her legs almost like a stripper and bringing it all to a halt almost as Lena looked at her curiously.

“For what?” She asked as if Kara had not seen the fascination she’d had with her own behind.

Kara tried to hide her blushing cheeks and reached over for the drawer. She pulled out two things – one silicone, an oddity in today’s market in of itself, and another metal, shaped almost like an obese and poorly designed bullet. Lena’s eyes widened and her sleek and beautiful jawline softened until it dropped. She could guess what both items were for, especially when Kara came to her, their bodies on fire as they touched, silence consuming them.

Slowly, Lena’s cautious fingers wrapped around the metal plug, knowing what Kara meant now. The blonde couldn’t help but let her have it, reaching behind to grope at her very buttocks, squeezing all she liked. After everything, and _this_ was what they shared. She felt stupid, even smiling a toothy grin as she nuzzled her nose and cheeks closer to Lena, trying to fish for a kiss.

“What’s so funny? Am I making you laugh?” Lena asked, her own lips lazily falling forward to grace at Kara’s.

“No... Not at all...”

“Then what is it?”

A huff of exasperated air spurted from Kara’s mouth as she felt the cool of the metal grace her hands, and Lena spread her legs to create space for it to go. Both their hearts fluttered and beat incredibly faster as she breathed on each other. Their breasts came into contact and Kara held her lover’s hip. Lena elected to grope Kara’s neckline as her taken hand sought to make a tight fit. She moaned when it happened and her body fell into Kara’s.

“Can we... Would you do it on the floor?” Kara asked, trying to snigger to deflect from the coyness of her sexual request, but Lena didn’t budge.

Just like with the Voight Kampff test, she was just so... odd.

“If you want... The bed not good enough?” Lena was asking, still pushing between her buttocks a moment until her hand came to Kara’s there and pulled it around to grip at her breast again.

“No, it’s just...” Kara tried, her nerves consuming her. Lena had the plug in, and Kara was now wondering if she would survive at all or would she have a heart attack before asking to fuck the woman. “The bed’s messy...”

Lena couldn’t stand it any longer, she reached forward and claimed Kara’s lips again, needing them again more than ever. Kara went to grab the drink again but Lena snapped her hand back, knocking the glass over, spilling the contents as she pulled Kara’s digits back to her breast, her free hand reaching for the silicone device she still had.

“The glass...” Kara begged as Lena’s lips moved once again to her neck, to mark her yet again with more bites.

“Leave it.” Lena was all the more hurried, pressing the device into Kara’s chest, as if silently begging her to begin, needing much more than what they’d had on the bed already. “Put it on, come on.” Kara could hardly ignore, even if getting the straps around her waist and thighs were a little harder with her head and lips totally owned by the other woman. She managed alright in the end, tightening the cradle’s grip on her body and pulling up the length so it didn’t protrude into Lena’s shape. They still kissed throughout the entire ordeal, Lena lifting a leg up and around Kara’s waist, taking her by the hand to feel her way around her rear, wanting it explored if anything by force. The raggedy need for it all did only make Kara all the wetter underneath the cradle of the harness she now wore.

She took Lena by the hair, needing to pull at it as she lowered them both to the floor, wanting to get Lena on her back. The black-haired beauty protested, biting into Kara’s lip so hard it almost bled. The taste was to die for.

“No,” Lena told her firmly, holding the plug in with her body and moaning to its stretching sensation consuming her. Kara kissed her again in heat and felt the fire rise between them both. Fuck, she needed to be all over her. “Take me from behind... Pull my hair...” Lena was begging her.

There were no arguments about it from Kara, she spanked Lena in enthusiastic cooperation and felt the button of the plug between her cheeks for a moment, getting off on the fact she was wearing it.

“Make me feel real...”

Kara had her on her knees with a rough toss, but Lena only moaned and got into position as quick as possible, her rear in the air and her legs slightly parted for her mate, wanting her all at once. She flicked her hair into the sky and readied her body, lowering her chest to the floor and pulling over a pile of tossed aside blanket with which to make a nest underneath her. She wanted comfort and wanted Kara to tear her apart in all ways possible. Her lips were soaking, her lower folds even more so and the faux jewel of her ornamentation sparkled in the low light of Kara’s shitty apartment room. The blonde had to breathe, taking the rest of Lena’s own drink and necking it down as fast as she could. Her hair came apart so that her bangs swayed across her shoulders. She was ready.

Holding Lena firmly, Kara straddled behind her, getting the length of her strapped device in the right area and thrusting it tightly inside with a motion that caused Lena’s head to rock back like a shot. She was in it, in the moment and with the walls nearly pulsing around her, Kara found her legs again. They were right behind Lena’s, squared up with her cock plunged deep inside of the woman, her lips curling as Lena screamed her name. She quickly found a rhythm, despite not having found it with a woman for seemingly ages. Kara couldn’t remember when – it was a window-store prostitute from the base of the city, not just outside but a couple of blocks away. It had been so long ago, but there was Lena now.

A real girl, a real woman... A Replicant. Kara didn’t care. She fucked Lena all the same, had to, she needed her now. The more times she heard her name repeated back to her like tape, the more she felt all of Lena’s curves and tight contours, the picturesque slenderness of the perfectly crafted woman who’d followed her home. The hardness of the plug in her rear entrance pressed against the tight silicone of Kara’s faux cock, making the stretching sensation unravel Lena all the more intense. She was totally filled, rocking her head back to present her hair for Kara to knot in her fingers.

“Kara!” Lena cried again, even more intensely as the blonde bounced herself back and forth into and out of her partner with added fervour. She filled Lena beautifully, looking down at the magnificent spectacle turning her on all the more. The sound filled the room even better than Kara could have hoped. “Like that... Like that... Please!” It was like music; the beat was her cock sliding in and out of the woman, the constrictions of her folds around it a sublime thing to behold. “Kara! Ah!” Lena groaned, pressing her head into the covers she’d formed her nest out of, finding a good spot.

Every instruction Lena muttered, every direction she wanted it, Kara followed, and obeying with her own slant on the speed and pressure she applied. The light refracting off of the jewel in her lover’s rear made her face glow, the shuddering of their bodies making Kara almost ignite.

And Lena was pounding back. Every move Kara made, she matched, pushing her ass back, her folds down onto the cock so it could slide all the deeper – she wanted all of it she could handle and more. She worked for it as much as Kara gave it to her, her toes curling with the sheer insanity of the pleasure that gripped her body and made her feel alive. It was the most real thing either had felt for so long.

The rush was fantastic, the heat between them enough to make them melt, along with the whole world as they rutted on the floor like tribals. It all felt perfectly right. Kara reached her hand up the length of Lena’s spine just to feel her, just to know all was tangible, measurable and all registering as real. Lights came through the blinders as cars soared overhead outside but Kara kept fucking Lena as much as she could and as well as she could. Not only did she make love to her lover’s body, but Kara was also destroying her mind, breaking misconceptions and ruining what handle on things Lena might have had. It was to the point she could almost read her as she moaned Kara’s name into the quilt under her, bobbing her ass back onto the cock to take more, guiding Kara out from under her to direct the whole thing.

_I_ _s this to be an Empathy test?_

Kara dragged her nails down Lena’s back, making red indentations down the length of her spine, ripping into the skin without making her bleed, just to see if she could. Lena cried out in ecstasy, wanting more. “Spank me!” She ordered and Kara complied.

_Capillary dilation of the so-called ‘Blush Response’?_

“Again! Harder, Kara!” Lena told her. Kara agreed, hitting her rear again and making it red, still rutting the woman and finding a groove that worked. Lena hadn’t needed to direct her differently in a while, enjoying the speed and pace. The sensation around her entrances must have been to die for.

_Fluctuation of pupil?_

“I’m close!” Lena screamed out after a moment, forcing Kara’s attention to snap, her hand coming down hard again and making Lena’s head rise. The blonde gripped her hair in a tight clump and pulled back harder than before. Lena called out her name in euphoria and railed back against Kara’s hurried thrusts.

_Involuntary dilation of the iris..?_

Kara pressed harder, and Lena recoiled to her touch, to her thrusts. She was falling apart, flattening on the ground in exhaustion but Kara wouldn’t leave her alone just yet. She pinned her hands down either side of Lena and dipped down into almost press-ups to fuck her deeper. She wanted Lena to climax, needed her to. Ragged breathing and stabilising moaning told Kara her partner was almost there. So close.

_I’m impressed. How many questions does it take to usually spot one? How many questions? Took more than a hundred with Lena, didn’t it? ‘More Human, Than Human’ that’s our motto..._

Finally, Lena broke entirely. Her barrier eroded and Kara could feel her body shaking rather violently underneath her own. She screamed out as many things she could before her legs turned to utter jelly and she could do nothing else but lay motionless as her body rocked inside of her. Kara came all around her, the cock staying inside along with the plug. She took Lena in her arms quickly and slid from on top of her.

They were side by side in no time, Lena shivering in Kara’s embrace. The blonde reached for the duvet over the tattered and cluttered bedding and pulled it over them as best she could, without the mess. After that, Lena remained silent. She looked Kara in the eyes again, her own retaining the other-worldly glow she’d had during the test, and then again during the small interrogation before they’d rutted. Nothing was said, for both had heads in a mess.

‘More Human, Than Human’

Kara wondered who the idiot was. Lex Luthor, or herself?


End file.
